


say no to this

by princessrosberg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Dele should of said no to it. But he couldn't help himself.





	say no to this

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been dead for so long!!! But anyways take this as a sorry for not posting fic. It's based off that one song from Hamilton because I can't stop listening to it. I also made Eric a dick I'm sorry about that. There's some implied abuse but it's only light so you should be fine. Otherwise enjoy :)
> 
> I also suggest listening to the song which is here: https://youtu.be/D0xzv8OqHs4

It’s after training when Harry approaches him. He was supposed to be meeting Adam tonight; they haven’t seen each other in  _ so  _ long, and the few texts between games hadn’t been enough. He'd missed Adam so much, just craved to be back home wrapped in his arms but-

Harry had looked up at him with those soft brown eyes, asked him so sweetly if he could just walk him home. And who was Dele to say no? It was dark out, and though Harry only lived a few blocks away, he'd not be able to live with himself if anything happened to the shorter boy.

“Yeah, okay. Let me just get my stuff.” Harry smiles at him and nods. Dele isn't quite sure why he said yes. He could've called Harry a taxi or let him borrow his car. But something deep inside had wanted to say yes.

He throws his backpack over his shoulders, wraps his jacket around Harry's already shivering body and keeps him close as they walk through the dark streets. The street lamps are still flickering, but it's enough light for Dele to see the dark circles under his eyes, see the bruises around his neck.

“Hey, Harry?” Dele knows he shouldn't ask about them. He already knows why they're there anyway, but he can't help himself.

“Yeah?” Harry leans closer, presses their arms together so their fingers brush slightly. Dele has to use all his power not to hold his hand.

“Is Eric still…” Harry tenses beside him, just for a moment but Dele suddenly regrets asking him about his boyfriend. He knows what goes on behind the scenes, knows why Harry comes into training with fresh bruises and tears in his eyes.

“Don't worry about him, he's probably out fucking some prostitute.” Harry rolls his eyes. He doesn't seem bothered about that, which is probably a good thing.

They walk the rest of the way in silent. Dele is itching to send Adam a text and apologize about being late, or ask if they can meet up a few days later, spend more time together. But they're already at Harry's house and Dele's following him inside before he can stop himself.

“Thank you Dele, it really means a lot.” He hands Dele's jacket back over, let's their fingers touch for a moment. Dele's heart is going crazy. He hates it but he can't help it.

“I...I should probably get going,” Dele starts, struggling to wrap his lips around the words he wants to say. “Y'know Adam and-” Harry grabs his hands and Dele stops mumbling. He can't stop thinking how warm Harry's hands are, can't stop looking at his parted lips and flushed cheeks.

He willingly follows Harry upstairs, let's him lead him to his - no, his and  _ Eric's  _ bedroom - and looks at him. He looks so vulnerable, his eyes are just  _ begging _ Dele to stay.

“Harry, I have to go.” Dele tries to protest, tries to will himself away from Harry but he's fighting a battle he can't win. Harry steps closer, leans up on his tiptoes, presses his lips against Dele's ear and-

“Don’t go.”

Dele can't help it. He's been lonely, stressed, felt so unloved these past few weeks. How could he say no to Harry when he was so willing?

They tumble to the bed, legs tangled, lips attached, hands grasping at  _ everywhere _ . Harry's so helpless against him, arching into every touch, rewarding Dele with those sinful moans. It's too much.

Harry kisses his neck, spreads his legs and begs  _ please? _

Dele should say no. He has to say no. He  _ needs  _ to say no.

He doesn't.

*

When he woke up the morning after, still tangled between Harry's naked body and the soft sheets, he figured this was a one time thing. Something they'd forget about and never speak of again. Dele could happily go back to Adam and spend the rest of his life with him. Harry could-

Well Harry could do whatever he wanted.

It wasn't though. They met up weekly, when Eric would go out partying, when he kept Harry on house lock. Dele would come to his house on the weekends, shut the curtains and turn the lights down.

Fuck him until he only wanted more.

Harry was giving him something he'd never felt before. Something he didn't get from Adam, it made him feel more alive, less stressed. It even helped his performance in the matches.

He doesn't think it's love. Dele only feels like that for Adam, he's sure of it. But it's definitely somewhere close.

They meet up more often then. Eric seems to becoming less and less interested in Harry these days. They're still “together” officially, still go on dates and fuck occasionally, but that's it. Dele's glad in a way. Harry has less bruises now, doesn't cry as much as he used to.

It's perfect. He has the love and adoration of Adam. Has Harry and his sinful body. It's perfect. Until it's not.

*

The text comes through just before Dele makes it to training. He's outside having just parked his car when his phone dings. It's from Eric, and Dele frowns a little because the two haven't talked in  _ so  _ long. He doesn't  _ want  _ to talk to him.

But he opens the text anyway and reads.

_ Hey Del. Hope you're doing well. Heard about your little rendezvous with my dear Harry. Thought he'd keep it a secret huh? You give me what I want and you can keep fucking my whore of a man. Don't, and I'll tell Adam. _

Dele drops his phone. He doesn't have a  _ clue  _ what to do. He's angry, feels betrayed, confused. He picks his phone back up, stuffs it into his backpack and heads straight through the doors. He knows where Harry will be hiding.

*

He slams Harry against the wall the minute he sees him. He looks hurt, confused, but Dele isn't falling for it. He keeps his grip tight on Harry's shirt as he fumbles around for his phone.

Harry looks broken when he reads it.  

“You  _ promised _ you wouldn't say anything!” Dele growls, glaring down at Harry as he collapses to his knees.

“I'm sorry! I didn't-” Harry trails off into a cry, fresh tears dripping down his cheeks and onto the floor. He looks like a pathetic mess, and Dele is half worried about the attention it’ll gain, so he hauls the shorter boy up to his feet.

“Stop crying! People are gonna notice.” Dele keeps his voice quiet, it's still full of anger but at least he isn't shouting now. Harry blinks at him through tear filled eyes, parts his lips like he wants to speak but can't find the words. He presses his body flush against Dele.

“This is going to ruin me.” Dele whispers. He should pull away from Harry, he should just tell Adam about the whole thing, say how it was a mistake and carry on with their lives.

“Just give him what he wants, then you can have me.”

“I don't want you.” They both know that's a lie the minute the words fall from Dele's mouth.

“Dele  _ please. _ ”

Fuck it.

Dele agrees to it, how could he not? How could he say no to Harry when he'd lay on his back, grasp the sheets, cry Dele's name and beg for more?

*

“So?” Eric raises a brow at him when they meet up that night. He's got Harry's arm held tightly between his fingers, keeping him in place. He's looking at Dele with those hypnotising eyes that got him here in the first place.

Dele swallows nervously.

“We-we have a deal. Adam doesn't need to know.” He can barely believe he's going along with this, giving up his (almost) top place at the club just so they keep a secret. Just so Adam doesn't find out. Is he really gambling his future for a boy?

“Good.” Eric throws him a coy smile before he pushes Harry towards Dele. He just manages to catch the boy in his arms before he drops to the floor. Dele holds him tight against his body as he watches Eric walk away.

“Dele?” Harry blinks up at him, fists his hands into the material of his jumper and-

Dele kisses him before either can answer. 


End file.
